Vampiresa floreal
by Giron18
Summary: Hanamaru y Yoshiko salieron en un viaje en las vacaciones de primavera, lo que empezó como un viaje tranquilo y pacifico dramáticamente cambio por la culpa de un par de colmillos cambiando todo su destino y vida


\- Bien Zuramaru hemos llegado a nuestro destino el "Castillo de Bran" o como se le conoce popularmente "el castillo drácula", donde se cuenta que vivía el famoso Conde de drácula, o bueno eso dice este folleto.

El gran castillo se impone frente a la chica, una gran emoción y entusiasmo llenó su corazón con tan solo imaginar las cosas que podría haber dentro, mientras la chica saboreaba el gozo de la imponencia que tenía delante de ella, su acompañante se escondía detrás de ella temblando por las cosas que podría haber dentro, su corazón se llenaba de inquietud y sus ojos ámbar denotaban esta preocupación.

-Yoshiko-chan ¿de verdad tenemos que entrar zura? da mucho miedo ¿Y si sale el conde y nos come zura?- se lo decía mientras la abrazaba para tratar de tranquilizarse o convencerla de que se vayan.

Al escuchar las preocupaciones de su acompañante volteo a verla y con sus ojos Purpuras la miro, le dio una sonrisa tan cálida como el amor que le tenía, el regreso el abrazo aun mas calido y le contestó:

\- Soy Yohane!,además no tienes que preocuparte Zuramaru, si algo te pasa o alguien te intenta atacar yo te protegeré- al verla tan preocupada sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de tranquilizarla y protegerla, sabía que no lo podría lograr totalmente pero con tal de que dejara de temblar estaría satisfecha.

En sus ojos ámbar se noto la tranquilidad por las palabras de su amiga y el temblor paro un poco, la calidez de sus palabras y el contacto de su cuerpo hicieron que su corazón se contagiara de su entusiasmo.

\- Además,con el olor que tienes a ajo dudo mucho que un vampiro quiera tan siquiera verte Zuramaru- Mientras Yoshiko se reía por su pequeño chiste la pequeña se avergonzó un poco al notar su olor a ajo

\- No es mi culpa que esos panes estuvieran tan buenos como para comer un par solamente- Mientras decía recordaba el sabor de esos panes una combinación perfecta entre el ajo en polvo y la mantequilla con una combinación de distintas especias, su textura crocante y caliente como recién salido del horno, era el acompañante perfecto para la pasta que había decidido ordenar.

\- Si pero una cosa es comer un par y otra completamente diferente es comerse varios baguette enteros con suerte no nos cobraron extra por todo el pan que comiste - se cubrió los ojos solo con recordarlos aunque agradece que no le hubiera sido más cara la cuenta por culpa de su acompañante -no me sorprenderia que hubieras tomado algo extra y escondido en tus bolsas-

Al escuchar eso Hanamaru cubrió las bolsas y dio media vuelta avergonzada escondiendo su botín de trigo, Yoshiko se sorprendió por ver los oscuros planes de su amiga decidió seguir hablando y pasarlo por alto.

\- C...como sea, aunque haya algo dentro dudo que nos ataque si nos mantenemos juntas y nos protegemos- se lo dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo y buscaba algo en su bolsillo.- además compre esto un poco más abajo un pequeño crucifijo, dicen que los vampiros le temen-.

La chica le puso el colgante, parecía de plata por cómo brillaba y lo limpio que se veía, pero tenía algo extraño... un aire de misticismo…. desprendía unos brillos amarillos cuando reflejaba la luz, los cuales tranquilizaban a la vista, parecía que cuando lo tocaba la luz solo pudiera reflejar este color y no los demás del arcoiris pero al ponerlo contra luz reflejaba el morado inquietante.

Con el collar puesto y llenas de seguridad entraron al castillo, por algún motivo estaba considerablemente más solo de lo que esperaba Yoshiko, se veían unos pocos grupos en la entrada, en las grandes y lujosas escaleras se veían un par de grupos subiendolas, en las puertas de los lados no se veía ni un alma, es como si todos hubieran decidido no ir justo ese dia, lo cual era raro considerando que era temporada alta.

Aun con un poco de incertidumbre en su corazón Yoshiko tomo de la mano a Hanamaru y le dijo- Vamos Zuramaru, creo que por aquí se puede llegar a la torre más alta, la vista desde allí debe de ser hermosa-

.Hanamaru confundida pero con intriga de la torre le respondió - ¿Yoshiko-chan no sabes cómo llegar?.

-¡YOHANE! kukuku los poderes concedidos por el inframundo me indicaron el camino correcto.

Empezaron a caminar por los largos corredores, decorados con grandes cuadros con al menos 100 años de antigüedad, con marcos aún más extravagantes y viejas alfombras que cubrían todos los pasillos por donde las chicas pasaban, altos pilares echos de piedra sosteniendo muchos kilos de historia, un enorme jardín verde tan vivo como su pasión con un gran lago brillante por la luz solar pero aun asi como máximo vieron unas cincuenta personas. Después de haber recorrido por más de una hora, no podían llegar a la torre más alta.

\- Yoshiko-chan, ¿estás seguro que sabes cómo llegar zura?.

Con sus ojos morados buscaba sin cesar algún posible pasillo o escalera que le diera alguna pista para llegar a su destino, con algo de nerviosismo pero tratando de ocultarlo le respondió a su compañera.

-C-c-claro que se como llegar Zuramaru, solo que te quería mostrar un poco más del castillo antes de llegar, la angel caída Yohane sabe perfectamente cómo llegar. Obviamente no sabía llegar, aun asi decidio entrar en unas escaleras con la esperanza de que estas por fin fueran las correctas

Subieron y subieron y subieron, las escaleras no parecían tener fin, ya estaban muy cansadas, el hecho de que fueran circulares no ayudaba mucho

-Yoshiko-chan estoy ya muy cansada…. zuuraa, ¿podemos parar un momento?-

Yoshiko jadeando aún más e incluso mas cansada le respondió.- Ya te he...dicho...que soy...Yo..ha...ne...y estoy segura...de que... ya casi... llega...mos-

La pequeña acompañante busco un lugar para poder descansar para que no fuera en las escaleras ya que estas tenían demasiado polvo, sus ojos amarillos pudieron divisar un pequeño agujero en la pared suficientemente grande para sentarse y no tan sucio como las escaleras. La limpio un poco y se decidió sentar.

-Yoshiko-chan, deberías consi- Zuuraa!

De repente la pared donde estaba apoyada callo y reveló una gran caída hacia un

\- Zuramaru...ya te dije...que soy… Yohane… ¿hum? ¿Zuramaru donde estas? Esto no es gracioso, sal ya de donde estes.

Vio en el suelo uno de sus zapatos abandonado, empezó a buscarla por las escaleras y al no encontrarla se preocupo y bajó corriendo mientras pensaba "maldición ¿dónde se habrá metido? solo espero que no esté en problemas, no se que haria si le pasara algo"

Mientras tanto Hanamaru había parado de caer para deslizarse unos varios metros en roca fría y rasposa, hasta parar en lo que parecía un cárcel o catacumbas, era lo que la chica podía deducir por la poca luz que daban unas cuantas antorchas.

-Yoshiko-chan... ¿donde estas?.

Cuando quiso caminar se percató de un dolor que tenía en el tobillo, parecía que se lo roto por culpa de la caída, era demasiado incómodo como para pararse naturalmente o tan siquiera caminar .-Yoshiko-chan, por favor sal, esto ya no es divertido… tengo miedo por favora ayudame...- Los ecos de sus plegarias se perdieron en la oscuridad sin que nadie pudiera escucharlos y calmarlos.

Encontró un pequeño tablón que uso como apoyo para ayudarse a caminar y disminuir el dolor, se percato que tenia varios raspones en los brazos y piernas por culpa de la caída y el golpe del final, con un poco de agua que tenía en su botella las limpio y con la ropa que se había trato de tapar las heridas mínimamente,empezó a caminar en busca de una salida o alguien que la pudiera ayudar, o encontrar a su querida amiga.

Pasó poco tiempo y logró ver a la lejanía uno pequeños rayos de luz, parecían naturales, esa debería ser la salida pensó, se acercó más y más pero algo la detuvo en seco, no era el dolor parecía ser alguna otra cosa que le impedía moverse.

Alguien o algo apareció repentinamente detrás de ella y le dijo casi como un susurro **.-Tengo sed...tomar…- **.Por la lejanía y lo bajo que se escuchaba la voz la chica no pudo entender, solo logró identificar que era la voz de una mujer y que se acercaba lentamente.

Con mucho miedo pero con esperanzas de que le ayudara le dijo .-Te..tengo agua en mi mochila si quieres zura-. Buscaba y buscaba en la mochila con nervios de lo que le haría. .**\- No...no...agua… no quiero...necesito…-** La agarró del hombro, una mano mortalmente fría pero extrañamente delicada y suave **.-Lo siento… pero esto...-**Entonces algo se le enterró en el cuello, no sabía que era pero dolia demaciado .- ¡ZUUUURAAAAA! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! POR FAVOR ó a succionar poco a poco la sangre que brotaba de la vena seguidas de unas pequeñas lágrimas cargadas del dolor que sentía, la empujaba y trataba de correr para que se detuviera, pero los esfuerzos eran en vano el dolor impedía razonar o mover las piernas y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía cada vez más débil y el dolo no hacía más que crecer.

El dolor paró, la debilidad aumento, Hanamaru callo, rendida al suelo sentía como la sangre le corría por toda el cuello y hacia mucho mas frio que antes pero no parecía que no tuviera sus piernas ya que el dolor del tobillo desaparece, pero el recuerdo de aquella agonía se grabó a fuego en su cabeza con el simple hecho de pensarlo parte del dolor volvía .**-gracias por eso, pero de verdad lo lamento, espero que puedas salir de esta-** la persona empezó a correr para perderse en la oscuridad, mientras huía Hanamaru logro ver los ojos de la persona, era azules como un zafiro pero carecían de brillo alguno aunque estaba llenos de culpa por ver lo que acababa de hacer.

Pasaban los segundos el frío y la debilidad crecía, "así que voy a acabar aquí zura, sola y sin que Yoshiko-chan o alguien sepa donde estoy"salieron aun mas lagrimas cargadas de la poca esperanza que tenía de poder sobrevivir, justo antes de perder la conciencia vio a alguien bajar las escaleras, gritando su nombre como desesperada, se acercó más y logró identificar quien era .-me encontraste Yoshiko-chan. sus lágrimas de tristeza se volvieron en felicidad, mientras su amiga la cargaba y la llevaba a la luz lo mas rapido que podia y cubría la gran herida del cuello. alcanzaron la luz cegadora y Hanamaru cayó en un profundo sueño

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-¿donde estoy zura?- Era difícil adivinar dónde era o tan siquiera ver algo, había una neblina demasiado densa rodeando el lugar, ademas parecia que no había luz, todo era muy gris y lo que se alcanzaba a ver era gris, se escuchaban voces pero muy lejanas que eran imposibles de entender, además de que daban la sensación de estar encerradas

La soledad era aplastante, el brillo de los ojos amarillos poco a poco crecieron por las lágrimas que empezaron a salir .-Creo que morí zura, Yoshiko-chan no me a podido ayudar...lo siento... Maru no lo logró- Entre lágrimas alguien o algo se le acercó, tenía figura humana, de una chica extrañamente familiar, pero era un destello rojo que se centraba en el corazón y fibras rojas recorren su cuerpo acabando en las extremidades.

Al ver que la chica estaba despierta la figura la abrazó con demasiada fuerza pareció susurrarle algo pero no se le entendía entre lo que parecía llantos, lo único que se le logro entender fue un muy tenue y lejano "en el suelo", un olor de metal le lleno la mente a la joven muy parecido a la de la sangre se sentía como si una gran herida estuviera abierta cerca.

.

-Tengo...sed- Dijo Hanamaru con la voz increíblemente seca, la figura salió corriendo al escuchar esto y se perdió en la neblina

Volvio pasado un rato y la figura volvio, tenia un vaso con agua y se lo dio a la chica, la veía se veía muy preocupada mientras Hanamaru bebía el agua… pero aun asi la sed no desapareció, es más era incluso más grande que antes y la estaba matando, además que ahora tambien tenia hambre.

Repentinamente se veían apetitosas las fibras rojas del cuerpo que tenía enfrente, se le empezó a acercar para ver si lograba algo y la figura hizo lo mismo, entonces los dientes le empezaron a doler como si estuviera saliendo algo muy lentamente, con la lengua sintió colmillos aún más grandes de los que tenía naturalmente y aún más filosos, sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de clavarlos en las fibras rojas.

La figura la empezó a abrazar, el olor a metal creció bruscamente junto a las ganas de clavar sus nuevos colmillos, se acercó a la boca, a uno de las fibras más provenientes del cuello, al hacerlo el olor pudo saborearlo completamente y se le hacía agua la boca, a escasos centímetros del cuello fue alejada abruptamente por la figura la cual le dio un apasionado beso en lo labios. Toda la neblina y oscuridad desaparece con este gesto.

Hanamaru se encontraba en la sala de un hospital acostada en una cama con distintas cosas conectadas por sus manos que llevaban medicamentos, las voces que estaban a la lejanía ahora se sentían más cerca además de entendibles, tenía una a un lado de su cama por la cual se lograba ver cielo naranja de la ciudad.

En frente de ella estaba Yoshiko, su cara estaba inundada de felicidad, si la felicidad fuera luz Maru hubiera quedado ciega en segundos, pero los ojos decían lo contrario, están demasiado húmedos y rojos como si hubiera pasado ya varios días llorando.

Le dio un gran abrazo tan fuerte que Maru sentía que se le iba el aire, pero aun asi no queria, o sintió que no podía, quitársela de encima, la fuerza fue aumentando mientras unas frágiles y temblorosa palabras salieron de la boca .-Te encontré...con el cuello repleto de sangre...te lleve tan rápido como pude para pedir ayuda...pero estabas mortalmente fría- Más lágrimas y ellos salieron- Una parte de mi pensaba lo peor...pero me negaba a aceptarlo sin tan siquiera haber hecho algo para ayudarte, llegó a este hospital como mínimamente pude, al llegar aquí te atendieron con urgencia, pero estabas mas fria y aun más pálida, tuve que esperar toda la noche aquí para saber si mejorabas -tuvo que parar unos segundos al recordar lo que iba por decir- la próxima mañana me dijeron que tu corazón había parado de latir, había llegado demasiado tarde, pero me dijeron que había algo extraño, aun tenias actividad cerebral por lo cual no sabían si estabas viva o muerta, por lo cual tendrías que estar en observación un par de días, en los cuales estaba aferrada a la esperanza de que hayas logrado sobrevivir, pero pasaron y no había ni pista de que despertaras y seguías poniendote mas y mas palida-

El brillo de los ojos morados y su sonrisa volvieron al decir esto -Pero ahora veo que lo lograste y no podria estar mas feliz- Maru le regreso el abrazo y empezó a jugar con unos mechones de su pelo, la había cuidado todo el tiempo no encontraba la manera de darle las gracias o tan siquiera tranquilizarla algo, Maru dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió -Yoshiko-chan, muchas gracias por la ayuda zura, me cuidaste y protegiste, gracias a eso estoy aqui, no podre terminar de agradecerte.

Le dio un pequeño beso, fue acompañado de un ruborizado de Yoshiko se alejó rápidamente y le contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió para tratar de quitarte los nervios -Cl-cl-claro que la gran Yohane te salvaría, s-solo que q-queria darle algo de emoción al momento-

Hanamaru le regreso una pequeña risa burlona y fue respondida con otra pequeña sonrisa por parte de Yoshiko -Bueno zuramaru ya que estas despierta iré a informar a los médicos para que te revisen y nos digan cuándo te darán de alta-

Se alejó y salió por la puerta dejando a Hanamaru sola, estaba muy feliz ver que había logrado sobrevivir, pero aun asi habia algo extraño dentro de ella, como si hubiera cambiado después de esa mordida en las catacumbas: esa sed que no se saciaba, el apetito a lo que suponía que era sangre, su insana pérdida de color y temperatura, el hecho que su corazón hubiera parado pero seguía viva, sus aparentes nuevos colmillos le crecieron y esa extraña chica que la había mordido y desaparecido entre las sombras ¿quien era?

Estaba demasiado hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Yoshiko había vuelto con el doctor. Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando le empezó a hacer preguntas de su estado, decidió omitir todas sus sensaciones nuevas porque aún no estaba segura de que estaba pasado.

A Cabo el diagnóstico, se decidió que tendría que quedarse un par de días más para observación, paso las horas hablando con Yoshiko de como no fue su culpa lo de accidente y a la vez planearon que hacer cuando la dieran de alta, mientras en las noches trataba de saciar esa sed con distintos tés y jugos pero ninguno surtió un verdadero efecto.

El ansiado día llegó, se realizó todo el papeleo y se dio de alta a Hanamaru, era un dia con el sol más brillante que habían visto las chicas ni una nube en el cielo en muchos kilómetros y se respiraba una brisa cálida y tranquilizadora, las chicas estaban llenas de emoción por este hermoso clima.

La primera en salir fue Yoshiko para buscar un taxi que las llevara a la estación, Hanamaru termino de guardar sus cosas y salió por su amiga

Su brazo se bañó por los rayos del mediodía, era cálidos demasiados cálidos que empezaron a quemar, como si el solo estuviera en arriba del brazo, el calor subia y subia obligando a esconderse en la sombra y buscar algo frío para mitigar el ardor.

Hanamaru ahora lo tenía claro, algo había cambiado dentro de ella en esas catacumbas, tendría que investigar qué pasó exactamente, pero esperar a la caída de la noche y evitar el sol


End file.
